


Alternate Possibilities

by Yalegirl03



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yalegirl03/pseuds/Yalegirl03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirror Verse: When Spock begins to set his plan to take over the Enterprise in motion, where will Lieutenant Uhura fit in? Written for a Secret Santa fiction exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Possibilities

**Alternate Possibilities  
**

Uhura lay still in the darkness of her quarters, the sound of her lover’s snoring the only noise reaching her sensitive ears. Doctor McCoy snored like a bear and Uhura usually chucked him from her bed and her quarters as soon as she recovered from her post-coital high. McCoy was an excellent lover. While he normally employed his knowledge of the human body in bringing pain to his enemies, after hours he focused his many years of training on bringing Uhura to heights of dizzying pleasure.

That night he took her with an urgency that Uhura found unsettling. Spock rose to the captaincy earlier that day by assassinating Kirk. McCoy and Captain Kirk were close friends. They trusted each other implicitly, which was rare and often dangerous in their world. McCoy had been particularly unsettled by Kirk’s assassination. He not only mourned the loss of a friend, but he feared that his own assassination could not be far behind. His fucking mirrored his state of mind. When he first entered her quarters, he pounced on her, tearing at her uniform and taking her on the floor of her sitting room. He rutted into her brutally from behind, his pants on the floor around his knees and his hands fisted in her hair. McCoy came quickly with a hard grunt before picking her up from the ground and carrying her to her sleeping alcove where he proceeded to make use of her body for the next several hours. Uhura allowed it as an act of mercy. She was sure that his fears would soon materialize.

When Uhura witnessed Kirk’s swift and efficient assassination on the bridge that afternoon, she hardly blinked an eye. Uhura could sense that a change was upon them ever since their return from the alternate universe. She welcomed the change in command. Kirk was undisciplined and capricious. He was driven by his lust for power and his desire to be praised and feared. Those qualities also extended to his relationships with women. While Marlena was the captain’s woman, Kirk had been sure to sample every female on board the Enterprise. Every female except Uhura, that is. Uhura was extremely selective about whom she bedded and her selectivity only made her more desirable to the alpha males who comprised the command staff. Sulu had tried and failed to seduce and rape her, only to walk away with a nasty scar on his face. Illogically, the maiming only seemed to encourage Sulu’s attentions. Kirk was much quicker to learn the lesson, a thin line of red drawn with her dagger across his inner thigh communicating her intent. Her handiness with a blade and her skill as a code breaker of Resistance communications won his grudging respect. Uhura had respected him in her own way, until his shameful display in the alternate universe. Kirk had wailed like a deranged man or a spoiled child railing against a deserved punishment. Spock would never demean himself in such a manner.

Uhura was intrigued by the Vulcan from the moment she first reported for duty on the Enterprise. In a sea of children, Spock was a man. He stood taller than the rest, his posture always one of calm control. He was disciplined, self possessed and professional at all times. Unlike Kirk or even her sometimes lover McCoy, he did not take pleasure in cruelty, only using the agonizer and the booth when necessary for punishing recalcitrant crewmen. Several people had tried and failed to assassinate him only to be economically dispatched by himself or his Vulcan guards. While his show of power soon made him the most feared officer on the Enterprise, it only made him more attractive to the women amongst the crew. Uhura watched with amusement as Nurse Chapel, Yeoman Rand, Lieutenant Masters and countless others tried and failed to seduce the Vulcan only to be publicly embarrassed in the pursuit. Uhura was not so foolish.

Rather than his body and his power, she craved his respect. She knew that could not be won by using her feminine charms, nor did she desire to employ them in such a way. Uhura gained Spock’s respect by performing admirably at all times and displaying the professionalism and discipline that he himself demonstrated.

Spock’s demeanor towards her changed subtly since her return from the alternate universe. She felt his quiet gaze upon her whenever she was on the bridge. He watched her most openly in the mess hall, recreation room and gym, refusing to look away when her eyes met his. She once thought that his eyes were as expressionless as his face, but after weeks of his steady attention, she now knew otherwise. She could not name the emotions she read in his dark brown eyes, but they made her shiver with an anticipation she had not felt for many years.

Sighing, Uhura extricated herself from McCoy’s arms and slid from her bed. She stepped into the sonic shower to wash the evidence of their activities from her body. She suddenly felt the need for solitude. Given the late hour, she knew that only beta shift would be manning the bridge and engineering. That meant that she could easily find a relatively safe and isolated place on the ship to gather her thoughts. She changed into a pair of loose pants and a long tunic and grabbed her phaser and a dagger before making her way out into the quiet halls of the ship.

***********

“Should I eliminate Uhura now?” Marlena questioned, her eyes bright with eagerness as one long red lacquered nail hovered over the button on the Tantalus device.

Spock rose from his seat to come stand behind her, watching Lieutenant Uhura slink down the halls of the Deck 8 to some unknown location. He and Marlena had been monitoring the movements of the senior command crew since the incident with the alternate universe. Spock determined that the advice of the alternate universe’s Kirk was logically sound. Once he gained control of the Enterprise and the allegiance of a sufficient number of crewmen, he would rendezvous with the Resistance to formulate a strategy for the overthrow of the Empire. Assassinating Kirk had only been a small part of his plan. Mr. Sulu had already been eliminated as well as all those loyal to him. Mr. Scott did not pose a threat to their plans and could be trusted to assist in the regime change. Doctor McCoy was next on his list of targets; he was too loyal to Kirk to ignore. However, Spock had no such plans for Ms. Uhura. It was illogical to destroy something so valuable, he reasoned. His plans would be much better served by swaying her to his cause.

Uhura was the most gifted linguist in the entire Empire. She was fluent in over 98% of the Empire languages. While that may have seemed like an unimportant skill given the fact that all planets conquered by the Empire were required to speak Standard, her skills had been vital in unearthing and thwarting several uprisings and terrorist plots. She was a gifted code breaker and Spock knew that she would be invaluable in communicating with the Resistance undetected and in intercepting Empire communiqués harmful to his plans.

As he watched McCoy slake his thirst on her body, Spock began to admit to himself that there was an ulterior motive for his hesitancy to remove Uhura. The sight angered him and he had the irrational desire to strangle the breath from McCoy with his bare hands. He always knew Uhura was as beautiful woman; his eyesight had always been exemplary. However, he never viewed her as more than a fellow officer. When her counterpart from the alternate universe gently and almost lovingly stroked his hair when he lay stunned in sickbay, she awakened him to the possibilities with his Lieutenant Uhura. During the brief bond formed by her touch, he felt her concern and deep regard for him. This was his first substantial clue that the landing party that returned to the Enterprise was not the landing party that first left. It became clear to Spock that in her universe, she and his counterpart were close friends if not lovers. This idea pleased him and he could not view his Uhura in the same detached light.

“No. As we have discussed before, Lieutenant Uhura is to remain unharmed,” Spock finally answered as he turned from Marlena to make his way to the door.

“Why do you protect her?” Marlena cooed as she rose from her seat and wrapped her arms around him. “I did not think you were as weak as Jim. Always lusting after that tramp when you have something much better waiting for you in your quarters.”

Spock did not display the revulsion and disgust he felt at Marlena’s words. He did not understand why Kirk had kept Marlena as his woman. She was jealous and petty, her body and mind soft from disuse. Her only goal and purpose was to warm Kirk’s bed.

Spock removed Marlena’s hands from his chest, twisting her wrist in his grasp as he forced her to step around him and face him.

“Spock, that hurts,” she whimpered.

“That was my intent, ensign,” Spock replied. “You are not in a position to question my motives or plans. Indeed, your presence is of no value to me.”

“But…but…I am the captain’s woman,” Marlena protested, her eyes wide with disbelief. “Surely, there is something I can do for you?”

“I have no desire to sample Kirk’s leavings.”

Spock motioned for his guards who entered the room and took Marlena in their custody.

“Take Ms. Moreau to the brig. She is to have no visitors under any circumstances. I will come to extract what I need from her in the morning.”

Marlena began to thrash and scream. “You disloyal green blooded mongrel! I told Kirk that he should have killed you as soon as he took command!”

Spock merely reached over to pinch her neck, causing Marlena to fall unconscious into the guard’s arms.

“Take her away. Keep guard over my quarters until I return.”

*******

Uhura leaned her forehead against the glass of the observation window, watching the stars pass by. She breathed in deeply through her nose, slowly releasing each breath as she counted to twenty. She soon found herself relaxed into a semi-meditative state, both deaf to and hyper-aware of the world around her. She soon sensed that she was not alone on the observation deck. A calm male presence had entered the room and came to stand behind her. Uhura did not flinch or reach for her blade. She knew that she had nothing to fear.

“Captain Spock,” Uhura whispered as she kept her eyes focused on the scene before her. “Trouble sleeping?”

Spock stepped beside her, his body so close to her that she could feel the heat of him against her side.

“No, Lieutenant. As a Vulcan I do not require as much rest as humans.”

“I was aware of that fact, Captain,” Uhura replied with the ghost of a smile as she turned to face him, leaning her hip against the guardrail. “I was merely attempting to make polite conversation.”

“Indeed,” Spock replied, his voice a deep rumble as he faced her. He stepped closer to her in an attempt to reestablish the proximity of their bodies. “You have never attempted such an activity before.”

“No,” she smiled, as her eyes fell to his lips. “The Enterprise is not very conducive to light conversation. The work of the Empire has a way of robbing everyone of politeness and basic decency. But not you, Mr. Spock,” her eyes shot back to his. “You are always decent, even if you are seldom polite.”

“The Empire is not conducive to politeness,” Spock replied. “Nor is it a place for decency.”

“But you are decent  and now you are captain of the most deadly and advanced warship of the Terran Empire,” Uhura replied as she raised one eyebrow.

“Indeed,” Spock replied as he mirrored her expression. “Does this cause you disquiet, Ms. Uhura?”

“No. I like decency,” Uhura replied as she stepped closer to him, her breasts brushing lightly against his chest. “I have seen what the universe could be if decency and honor drove the desires of men rather than power and greed. The Empire could use a shot of that. Don’t you agree, Captain?”

“What if honor and the Empire are incompatible, Lieutenant?” Spock moved closer to her, until her small frame was molded against his long one.

“Then I choose honor, Captain. Honor, decency… and logic.” Uhura maintained eye contact as she awaited his reply to her somewhat traitorous confession. Minutes seemed to pass as they watched each other in silence. Spock’s pupils seemed impossibly wide as he gazed at her with narrowed eyes. Uhura almost began to fear that she miscalculated when Spock lifted his right hand to the side of her face. Uhura exhaled in relief before nodding her permission.

Spock applied his fingers to her contact points and easily slipped into her mind, gently searching for the answers to his unasked questions. Would she be loyal to him and the Resistance? Would she aide them in the overthrow of the Terran Empire? Uhura replied her agreement before opening her mind to him, showing him the actions that she had already taken to aide the Resistance in her own quiet way. Spock lived through memories of intercepted communications revealing the location of secret Resistance strongholds that Uhura kept from the Empire, strengthening their encryption before sending them along to their intended contacts. For every major Resistance code that she had broken, Spock found that she hid two others or even warned Resistance cells of upcoming raids. Spock remembered his own thwarted attacks on Resistance encampments. He suspected that they had inside help, but he never thought to monitor the Empire’s greatest asset in their fight against the rebels.

He delved deeper and witnessed the imprisonment and execution of her father, turned in for treasonous acts by her own mother because he dared to speak out against the atrocities of the Empire. She was sent to a grooming school where she was trained night and day to serve the Empire, her natural gift with languages and code a desirable asset to the Empire. He saw her hatred for the Empire that was carefully hidden but never diminished through her 25 years of training and service.

Spock opened his own thoughts to her, revealing his plans to assist the Resistance and the existence of the Tantalus device. Nyota watched his own childhood memories play out in her mind, the crushing of the Vulcan underground resistance, his father, the Vulcan rebel Sarek, publicly executed along with his human mother. She felt the pain of what amounted to years spent in the agony booth being molded and trained to be a dutiful soldier of the Empire, logic being his only refuge that kept him from crying out in pain like a wounded animal. She empathized with his disdain for the sadistic Captain Pike who capriciously tortured him with his agonizer, his hatred for Vulcans clouding his reason. She saw his grudging submission to Captain Kirk, his obedience borne out of a reluctance to himself take command. He could serve but he could not bring himself to command the Empire’s deadliest and most feared ship.

Uhura saw his growing desire for her borne from a small act of mercy by her alternate universe counterpart. She felt his nearly overwhelming desire to possess her body and mind and burned with his anger as he watched McCoy fit himself into all of the places he desired to be.

“I’ve seen how you’ve watched me, Spock,” Uhura thought to him. “I have watched you too.”

“Uhura,” Spock replied, his voice hoarse. “What of McCoy?”

“My name is Nyota,” she thought to him. “McCoy was entertainment. You are much more.”

Spock growled low in his throat before taking her mouth in a kiss. Uhura wrapped her arms around his neck as she molded her frame against his. His goatee scratched against her face pleasantly, causing her to shiver against him. She had not known how much she wanted this until she was in his arms. Uhura was assaulted with Spock’s own desires and sensations, the intensity of which was so much that she cried out from the force of them.

“You will bond with me,” Spock stated when Nyota’s need for oxygen drove them apart.

“I will bond with you,” Nyota gasped in reply as she rested her head on his chest.

“Come,” Spock lifted her easily, his desire to become one with her quickly becoming too great to ignore.

Uhura kept her arms clasped around his neck as he hurried towards the nearest turbolift. She found herself so aroused by his display of strength that she was not embarrassed by the wide-eyed stares of the handful of crewmen that they passed.

*****  
“I am not to be disturbed for any reason for the next four hours,” Spock barked to his men who stood guard outside his quarters as he carried Nyota inside.

He strode through his new quarters to his large sleeping alcove. He silently thanked Kirk for his lasciviousness. His bed was large and would accommodate them nicely.

He set Uhura on her feet before the bed and began to remove her clothing with shaking hands. He easily removed her tunic and pants, depositing them on the floor along with her holstered phaser and dagger. He lifted her with one hand as he removed her panties, releasing a grunt of approval as his fingers encountered the moistness of the fabric. He was less patient with her bra, finding that his fingers were not up to the delicate work of undoing the small clasps. Uhura mercifully assisted him in removing the offending article of clothing.

Spock stood back and gazed at her naked body in silence. As the moments drew long, Uhura began to feel uncomfortable. She was not ashamed of her body nor was she a shy maiden, but the Vulcan’s consuming gaze began to unnerve her.

“You are beautiful, Nyota,” Spock rumbled after a time.

Nyota smiled then gasped as Spock suddenly knelt before her and lifted her easily to bring her core to his waiting mouth. Uhura gripped his head and shoulders as much to gain purchase as she did out of passion. He soon brought her to a sobbing release, catching her limp body with one hot hand as she slumped backward. He stood easily, her legs still wrapped around his neck as he stepped towards the bed. He lowered her to the sheets before he proceeded to feast upon her once more, his tongue delving into her channel as his nimble fingers stroked her engorged flesh. She came hard twice more, sobbing and clawing at the sheets before Spock took pity on her and moved his mouth from her sex to place kisses along her feverish flesh as he worked his way to her lips. Their tongues mated languidly as she recovered, mirroring Spock’s previous activity.

“Too many clothes,” Nyota mumbled after a time, her hands fisting in the fabric of his uniform.

“My apologies, Ms. Uhura,” Spock replied, his mouth quirked slightly. He stood from the bed, quickly divesting himself of his clothing as Uhura watched with heavy lidded eyes.

Nyota admired the long lean lines of his body as they came into view. His body was well muscled, his light olive skin dusted with silky black hair along his chest, arms and lower legs. She could already feel the tickle of his hair as his body moved against hers. A series of scars and bruises marred his smooth flesh, a testament to the difficult life of a commander in the Terran Empire. They did not render his body any less appealing to her, her own history of struggle had been recorded in the lines across her body until she had taken McCoy’s offer to have them repaired by the dermal regenerator. She had removed all but one, a scar over her right breast where the skin had healed crudely in a dark puffy scar as if a worm sought to bury itself in her brown clay colored skin. Her eyes drifted to a long pale scar that traveled from his navel to the right side of his body. It looked old and angry, as if it had once been a large gaping wound. She reached out with tentative fingers to touch the flesh there. Spock caught her hand and brought it to his lips.

“I received that one as a child defending my mother against the Empire’s Gestapo,” Spock stated, his voice barely above a whisper.

Nyota nodded, her eyes large and dry. She understood.

“Beautiful,” Nyota whispered as she drew her hand down his face and neck, ghosting over scars and bruises as her hand traveled down. Her fingers tickled the trail of dark hair the led from his navel to his sex, causing Spock’s belly to quiver slightly. She cupped his heavy sex in her hand, running her fingers over the hot silken flesh, marveling at its warmth, its size. Spock moaned against her mouth as Uhura led him onto the bed.

She pushed gently against his shoulders until he lay prone on the bed. She straddled him, her sex poised over his hard _lok_. Strong hands gripped her waist, gently pushing her down towards his straining erection.

“Tsk, tsk,” Uhura replied as she swatted at his hands. “Not so fast, Captain Impatient.”

Spock let out a huff of annoyance as he released his grip on her hips. Uhura laughed gently at the uncharacteristic display before scooting down his body until her mouth was level with his sex. Uhura sat admiring his member for several moments. He was much longer and thicker than McCoy, the bulbous head of his cock dark green. Uhura licked her lips in anticipation of the heavily veined member parting her folds and driving deeply into her sex.

Not desiring to tease him much longer, Nyota took him into her mouth, licking the head greedily and running the tip of her tongue underneath its ridge and against its weeping slit. Spock began to breathe heavily, attempting to maintain his control even when Nyota relaxed her throat and took him as deeply as she could, massaging his member with her throat. She released him with a pop, gently blowing against the head of his cock before she dipped her head to run her tongue along his scrotum and against the small plane of flesh between his scrotum and anus. Spock soon lost his battle for control, letting out a strangled moan as her hands and mouth worked his flesh. Nyota was spurred on by his release of control and the sudden sensations that overcame her as she took his penis into her mouth once more. Suddenly, she could feel every pass of her lips and tongue against her fevered skin. Her own sex throbbed with the sensation, her excitement evident in the moisture that began to trickle down her thighs. She increased her efforts, intent on making him fall apart beneath her. However, his control was too great and her mouth too talented. She shook with her climax, loosening her grip on his cock as her mouth opened in a soundless cry.

Spock used the distraction to lift her up his body until he positioned her over his sex. Not giving her the chance to recover, he impaled her on his flesh, driving deep into her body. Nyota cried out in pleasure from the invasion, her sex gripping his _lok_ as another orgasm shook her body. She leaned forward to lie limply against his chest, chanting his name as he drove his hips up into her body. Her mind was still assaulted by the twin sensations of his cock driving into her wet depths and her tight sex gripping his _lok_. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced with her previous lovers, the sensation of fucking and being fucked almost too much for her to bear. She could do little more than hold on weakly to his shoulders as he pulled her hips down to meet his thrusts.

Spock paused in his thrusts to flip Nyota beneath him. Once her back was to the bed, her hair spread out beneath her, Spock lifted her right leg and then her left to wrap around his lean waist. He pulled her bottom flush against him and leaned over her, balanced on one arm. He pushed into her with one hard thrust before slowly pulling his _lok_ from her_ keshan’tur_. He then dipped back with four shallow thrusts before repeating his deep hard thrust. He circled her sensitive clitoris with the fingers of his free hand, applying light pressure to the well-worked bundle of nerves. He watched her as he continued with that pattern and pace, enjoying the small cries that he drew from her, bending to kiss the tears of pleasure that fell from the corners of her lovely eyes to wet her hair.

Another orgasm soon shook her, quieter than the previous ones, but just as intense. Spock’s control nearly slipped as he felt her release run through him. He shakily reached for her contact points with his free hand, needing to complete the bond before his own release.

“Repeat after me, _k’diwa_,” Spock thought to her. “Our minds one and together.”

“Our minds one and...together,” Uhura gasped.

“Touching, yet not touching. Apart, yet never apart.”

“Touching, yet…oh. Oh! Spock,” Uhura dissolved into whimpers of pleasure when Spock hit a particularly sensitive spot.

“You must repeat the words, Nyota,” Spock gasped, his voice strained.

Nyota licked her lips before taking in a great draught of air. “Touching, yet not touching. Apart, yet never apart.”

“We are one,” they replied together, before Spock increased the pace of his thrusts, angling himself to repeatedly hit the sensitive spot that caused Nyota to cry out before.

Uhura soon came again, shouting Spock’s name as she arched up into him. Spock followed, with a loud guttural shout. Great spasms wracked his body as his release rocked through him, prolonging Nyota’s own climax.

Spock fell to the side of Nyota, dragging her body flush against his as they recovered. The sound of their heavy breathing filled the room. Nyota felt spent and exhilarated. She snuggled against him, smiling contentedly at the new sensation of having Spock surround her and consume her.

“It is a new and pleasing sensation for me as well,_ k’diwa_,” Spock spoke through their nascent bond as he ran his hand gently over her sensitive flesh.

Nyota soon fell into an easy sleep. Spock kissed her gently on the forehead, before slipping from the bed and covering her with a blanket. He made to move to the sonic shower, but thought better of it. He replaced his uniform and smoothed down his hair before leaving his quarters. He directed his most trusted guard Golan to remain at the door to his quarters to ensure that his wife remained undisturbed. She would need her rest. He took a few guards with him to Nyota’s old quarters. He already viewed the rooms as her former residence. Her things would be brought over later that day.

He overrode the security settings on her door before entering her quarters. He found McCoy gathering his things to depart to his own cabin. The doctor dropped his medical kit in surprise at the sight of the Vulcan, his pale skin growing paler still.

“So, you have come to kill me then, you green bastard,” McCoy growled as he threw up his hands. “Let’s make this quick. I ain’t got all day.”

“I have not come to kill you, Doctor McCoy,” Spock replied as he circled McCoy. “I have come to offer you a choice.”

McCoy visibly relaxed. “Ok, I’m listening.”

“You will resign your commission, beaming off the ship with you possessions at the nearest space station.”

“Or.”

“You will be marooned on the next hospitable planetoid we encounter.”

“That doesn’t sound like much of a choice.”

“If none of the options are appealing to you, I could kill you instead.”

“Alright, I’ll resign my damn commission.”

“That would be the logical choice, Doctor.”

Spock turned from the Doctor to return to his own quarters. He stopped in the open doorway and turned to address the Doctor.

“My men will escort you to your quarters where you be sequestered until we are in range of Space Station Delta Nine. When you have completed your letter of resignation, forward it to Lieutenant Uhura for transmittal to headquarters.”

“Uhura,” McCoy growled as he stalked up to Spock, pointing a finger at the captain. “What are your plans for her?”

“Lieutenant Uhura is no longer your concern,” Spock replied. “However, I will inform you that she has been promoted to the position of First Officer, a position befitting her skill level and years of service.”

“A female first officer,” McCoy scoffed before growing quiet. He looked at the captain closely, examining his face for any signs of weakness. He sniffed the air, his eyes growing wide. “I knew it,” he shouted, his face going red. “That whore is just like the others. She used me to sleep her way to the top. That bitch stabbed me in the back. When I get…”

Spock’s fist to his face stopped the doctor’s diatribe. “I would caution you to consider your words carefully when referring to my wife.”

McCoy looked up from his place on the floor in astonishment. “Your wife?”

“Indeed,” Spock replied. “It is only due to her illogical fondness for you that I have chosen to spare your life. However, if you continue to cast aspersions on her character, I will be forced to reconsider my decision.”

Spock left the doctor to the care of his guards as he made his way towards his quarters. Through his bond he could tell that his wife was still asleep. He longed to join her there and steal a few hours of peace and security before venturing out into the lion’s den once more. He quietly entered his cabin, divesting himself of his uniform as he made his way towards his sleeping alcove. Nyota lay curled on her side, her face relaxed and peaceful in sleep, a reflection of her dreams. He knew that it was rare for her to sleep so deeply that she dreamed and for those dreams to be pleasant. Spock climbed into the bed next to her, peeling back the covers as he settled beside her. Nyota turned towards him, resting her head on his chest as she snuggled into his welcome warmth.

Spock sighed and closed his eyes, allowing his mind to open to his wife. He opened his eyes to find himself standing on a black sand beach, the sky clear and blue above them, the sea turquoise and dotted with gently rolling waves. The warm breeze blew across his skin, ruffling his hair, the air so heavy with the scent of sea that he could taste salt. He heard his name carried on the wind, a sweet familiar voice unfamiliar in its joy. He looked down the beach to find Nyota running towards him, white linen caressing her generous curves, her face free of makeup, her lips curved in an inviting smile. He walked towards her, a matching smile gracing his lips, his cheeks aching slightly from the foreign action. He caught her in his embrace, burying his face in her hair as she burrowed against him, inhaling the scent of lavender.


End file.
